1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery of which an electrode terminal is assembled to a terminal hole in a cap plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that is repetitively charged and discharged unlike a primary battery. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used for portable compact electronic apparatuses, e.g., mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, and high-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used as a power supply for driving a motor, e.g., of a hybrid vehicle, etc.
For example, the rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly having electrode palates at both sides of a separator, a case installing the electrode assembly, a cap plate coupled to an opening of the case, and an electrode terminal provided in the cap plate and connected to an electrode as a lead tab. The electrode terminal may include a rivet terminal disposed at an inner side of the cap plate and the terminal hole, thereby electrically connecting a lead tab and a plate terminal provided at the outside of the cap plate and connected to the rivet terminal.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.